I spy with my little eyes
by OtakuAira
Summary: This is a sequel to My Sakura. Toya and Yukito spy on Sakura's first date with Syaoran. When Sakura finds out, how will she react? I hope you like it! Don't forget to review! oneshot


Okay, this is for Aizawa Li Syaoran (sorry, I don't know how to spell the last part of your pen name, but you know who you are) for you asked for a sequel. So here you are! ^^ Though I'm not sure if this story will turn out the way you hoped for it to be but enjoy! :) Don't forget to review! ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, people! (But you already knew that :P)**

* * *

><p>"Kero-chan, what do you think of this outfit?" Sakura was holding up a pink sleeveless dress. Kero cocked his head to the side. "That's not bad. I like that it's flowy,"he commented. "Or should I go with the white blouse and black skirt?"Sakura mumured as she filtered through her closet for better choices. Kero's temper rose. "Hey! You asked for my opinion but are you even listening to me?"he demanded. Sakura pulled out a red miniskirt. "Maybe I sould wear this with the white blouse instead,"she thought aloud. Kero sighed and sank down on her bed. "She's not listening me,"he mumbled dejectedly.<p>

"MeiLing, I'm going out with Sakura tomorrow. What do you think I should wear?"Syaoran said into the phone. MeiLing laughed triumphantly and replied, "Finally going on a date? Maybe you ought to wear that brown button-down and those black jeans...You look so smart in those. Or maybe the dark green turtleneck. It brings out your eyes. Or..." Syaoran sighed as MeiLing listed more and more suggestions. 'Maybe I asked the wrong person...'he thought. But he felt his heart warmed as he thought of the date that awaits him the next day.

"Hahaha! That stupid brat. Did he really think I would let him get away with going out with my sister without supervision? He is so wrong. I'll just do my job as fast as I can, and as soon as I am done, I'll follow them around and make sure he doesn't make any moves on my sister,"Toya said, his eyes bright with mischief and his hands rubbing against one another as though he was planning something evil. Yukito who was sleeping over so they could go to work together the next day gave him a queer look. "Toya...you really need to fix that sister complex of yours,"he muttered shaking his head at him.

Syaoran looked at his clothes. He had chosen MeiLing's first suggestion. He checked his watch. 12:20pm. He was at their meeting place ten minutes too early. "Syaoran!" He smiled and turned to face the source of the sound and the source of his happiness. Sakura. He felt so much feelings gather up inside of him as the young girl in her light pink blouse and purple skirt ran towrds him. "Sorry. Did you wait long?"Sakura asked, her green eyes bright. Syaoran shooked his head. "No. Let's go then."

"Where the hell are those two? Did they suddenly change the place of their date?"Toya muttered as he changed into his normal clothes. He had finished his morning shift and so had Yukito. "Relax, Toya. They were supposed to come here at 12.30. Now the time is 1 o'clock. Maybe they decided to have lunch first. And must you spy on your sister? This is her first date,"Yukito said disapprovingly. Toya rolled his eyes. "Yuki. This is not spying. It's being cautious. I'm just _observing _my sister to make sure nothing bad happens to her,"Toya said, trying his best to sound completely reasonable. Yukito sighed. 'Poor Sakura-chan,'he thought sympathetically. "Ah! There they are!"Toya exclaimed.

The young couple had ridden on a few rides when Sakura said she was thirsty. She pulled her date by the hand to her chosen drink stall, with Syaoran smiling so affectionately at her. Sakura suddenly decided to get ice creams instead so they ended up with a strawberry one for her and a chocolate mint for Syaoran. "Mmm! It's great to eat an ice cream on a warm day! How does your ice cream taste, Syaoran?"Sakura asked. Without waiting for a reply, she leaned in and licked his ice cream. "It's great!"she exclaimed, completely unnoticed of Syaoran's bright red face.

"That brat! I'm gonna-!"Toya made a lunge for Syaoran but Yukito held him back. "No, Toya! Sakura'll discover us! And if you hadn't noticed, Syaoran-kun wasn't putting moves on Sakura. He just shared his ice cream, that's all!"Yukito said. Toya struggled to contain his temper. "Like hell it was! It was an indirect kiss, I'm tellin' ya!" he growled. As the couple moved on to look at more rides, Toya and Yukito followed them quietly without getting noticed. "How _dare _that stupid Chinese brat kiss my sister! How dare he..."Toya kept on the streams of 'how dare he's under his breath. Yukito rolled his eyes. "Over-protective brother transformed to angry stalker. And why am I even here?"he sighed.

Syaoran swivelled around. "Nani, Syaoran? Is something wrong?"Sakura asked, concerned. Syaoran frowned before turning back to his girlfriend. "Nothing. I suddenly felt like someone's following us. It's either that or someone's cursing me,"he said suspiciously, his eyes roaming the crowd. Sakura giggled. "Syaoran, your imagination's really wild. Ah! Let's ride that!"she squeals and skipped forward. Syaoran paused for a while before he shook his head and followed his date.

"Mou, Toya! I really think we should stop following them. Syaoran-kun nearly spotted you just now!"Yukito said worriedly. Toya was clenching his fist. "He was holding Sakura's hand. He just spread his disgusting germs onto her, that brat!"he said angrily. Yukito looked at him incredulously. "It's amazing how you can find so many things to accuse Syaoran-kun of from just small little things like holding her hand. For heaven's sake, they're on a date! This is wrong!"Yukito said, looking guilty. He loved Sakura like a sister and knew she would feel so betrayed if she found out her older brother and previous childish crush were spying on her first date. Things like first dates were important to girls, afterall.

"Like I said, no need to feel bad. We are here to protect her, not spy on her,"Toya said with a shrug. 'This is the last time I'm doing something like this. Next time, I swear I'll stop Toya from doing stupid things like this. I owe that much to Sakura-chan,'Yukito promised himself. "Huh? Where did they go?"Toya asked no one in particular.

"What is it, Syaoran?"Sakura asked. Her date had suddenly pulled her behind a stall and put his finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet. Confused by his actions, Sakura pressed her lips together. Her eyes widened when Toya and Yukito walked past the stall. "Mou, where are those two?"Toya grumbled. Yukito looked around. "They couldn't have gone that far,"he said. Syaoran glared at Toya. "I knew I felt someone following us and cursing me!"he said angrily. He knew that Toya was protective of his sister but to this extent. Sakura felt her blood boil and marched towards the pair.

"Onii-chan!"Toya and Yukito jumped and turned around looking guilty at the girl striding towards them. "I knew this would happen,"Yukito muttered under his breath. Sakura seized the lapels of her brother's jacket and shook hard. "Nii-chan! You said you'd would allow me to go out alone with Syaoran! Why would you say that then spy on me?"she demanded, angry tears springing to her eyes. "Now, Sakura. It's not that I didn't trust you. I had a part-time job here this morning so I thought I'd take a look at how your date is going,"Toya lied, rather unconvincingly. "LIAR!"Sakura shouted at him and heads turned to look at them. Syaoran thought it was time to step in. "Now, Sakura, your brother did say he just wanted to check on you,"he said soothingly, as he pulled her hands from Toya's lapels. "Then why did he follow us all the way?"she mumbled weakly leaning against him. Syaoran looked at Toya. No one seemed to know what to answer to that.

"Ne, Sakura, how was your date?"Fujitaka asked as he set the table for dinner. "Like a murderous stab of death from your own trusted comrade!"Sakura shot back and marched to her bedroom. Fujitaka looked in her direction, surprised. "Sorry, she didn't mean that,"Syaoran apologized quickly. "Oh, hello, Syaoran-kun. Why don't you stay for dinner?"Fujitaka offered. Syaoran thanked him and went upstairs to console Sakura. "Don't say I told you so, Yuki,"Toya mumbled as he sank down on the sofa. "I wasn't going to,"Yukito said quietly. Fujitaka came into the living room. "I take it you're staying for dinner too?"he asked Yukito, who apologised for the trouble. "No trouble at all. Now why don't you two tell me what's wrong with Sakura? I have a feeling you two know,"Fujitaka said gently.

"Well, then Toya. It was your fault. I believe you truly do feel sorry now, so why don't you go upstairs to apologise?"Fujitaka suggested. Yukito nodded. "Yes, let's. I feel really bad. We can apologise together."

Syaoran sat on the bed. He didn't bother saying anything because he knew the little blossom was too upset. As though to prove this, Sakura threw her arms around Syaoran's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. 'What happened to her?'Kero mouthed. Syaoran just shook his head. A knock at the door and Toya and Yukito came in. "Get out!"Sakura's muffled order came.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I followed you two today because I was afraid for you. You are my little sister. I'm not used to seeing you with such a grown up matured boy. I've been with you since you were a baby. In my eyes, you will always be little. But I guess my eyes were wrong cause without them noticing, my little sister grew up, matured and fell in love. You're not little anymore. I guess I knew that but it was hard for me to accept it,"Toya said mournfully. "Sakura, I'm sorry too. I only let your brother get away with this because I thought that if he saw how independent you are and how protective Syaoran is, he might be more leniant on the both of you. I'm sorry,"Yukito apologised. Toya nodded. "It wasn't Yuki's fault. He tried talking me out of it but I was too stubborn to listen, blinded by my own judgements,"Toya said.

Sakura looked up at them. She knew it wasn't easy for her brother to admit these things to her yet she still felt hurt because of Toya's lack of trust in her. "Okay. I forgive Yukito-san but nii-chan, you need to agree on 3 conditions before I can forgive youe,"Sakura said. Toya looked apprehensive. "1: You will not spy on me again no matter what it is I'm doing,"she said firmly. Toya nodded. "2: You will allow me to go out with Syaoran without any complains,"she continued. Toya grimaced but agreed. "3: You will curse no more at Syaoran, be it behind his back or to his face. I won't stand for it!"Sakura said, glaring at her brother. Toya grumbled but agreed nevertheless.

"Oyasiminasai, Syaoran!"Sakura called and watched her boyfriend walk home before heading back into the house. Fujitaka was in his study, finishing his research while Toya was in the kitchen, making him a midnight snack. "Ne, nii-chan. No matter how old I get, who I fall in love with, I'll always be be your sister,"Sakura said. Toya looked up from the counter and smiled. "Yeah, I got that. You're no more my little sister. That term changed to younger sister. When did you grow up without me noticing?"he asked. Sakura shrugged. "Maybe it was when I was given the responsibility of the CLOW Cards. Or when I met Syaoran. But I'm glad you're going to treat me like a grown up from now on,"she said and headed to her room.

Toya sighed. His little sister no longer belonged to him now. Who is he going to tease now? Or joke and laugh with? Who is he going to scare or worry about or stay up all night when they're sick? An answer came to his mind and he smile. Yes, there was one person. He picked up the phone and dialed a number, one he knew by heart. "Ne, Yuki. Are you free next weekend?"

**The End**

Hey, guys. I hoped you like this story. I'm sorry if it was too childish. I was imagining how I'd react if I was a 12-year-old whose brother had been spying on my date. I hoped you liked it! I wasn't really planning this sequel but since it was requested. I don't regret writing this. In fact, I'm glad that I had a reason to write this sequel. I also liked how this turned out. Please review! I wanna know your thoughts on this! ^^ And give me suggestions on what anime fanfic I should do next.


End file.
